¡Como se me declaró!
by yuuki haruno
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga... un poco…como decirlo… tímida...¡ERA ÉL!... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos, este es mi primer fic _NARUHINA y a mí a mip punt de vista me gustó.

está relatada por hinata ,

los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto

pero la historia es 100% mía

* * *

**¡COMO SE ME DECLARÓ!**

Hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 17 años y vivo en la villa de la hoja o como todos la conocen "Konoha"; yo siempre eh vivido muy tranquila aquí, junto con todos mis amigos y demás…

Soy de estatura mediana, con buenas proporciones tengo que decirles, tengo el cabello largo cerca de media espalda de un color azul electrizante, es sedoso y bonito. Mis ojos son de color perla y mi tez es de un cremita claro, muy claro.

Soy la primogénita del Clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes más respetados que hay en toda Konoha y también uno de los más exigentes que hay. Tengo una hermana menor que se llama Hanabi Hyuga, la cual es parecida a mí, exceptuando que ella es por decir más fuerte que cuando yo tenía su edad.

Cuando hablo en público soy un poco…como decirlo… tímida, siempre empiezo a tartamudear por cualquier cosita. Me sonrojo cuando veo que algún chico me mira, pero lástima que el que me gusta NUNCA se ha fijado en mí. Según lo que he visto, a él le gusta su compañera de equipo, y no puedo negarlo es más bonita que yo.

Su nombre es Sakura Haruno, una de mis mejores amigas, la única que me ha apoyado incondicionalmente en todo lo que he hecho. Yo no le eh dicho que me gusta cierta personita, pero ella siempre me dice que me le confiese, que no pierdo nada haciéndolo. Muchas veces lo eh intentado pero no logro hacerlo, siempre me pongo nerviosa y me desmayo por la emoción o más bien de la vergüenza que paso.

La personita que me gusta es realmente bello; alto, con ojos azules de un color muy hermoso que te cautivan al verlos, cabellera rubia, cuerpo de infarto como dice mi amiga Ino; y la sonrisa más perfecta que eh conocido toda mi vida, es de las que cuando te mira y te sonríe te quedas como boba mirando sus labios que son perfectos y apetecibles. Tiene unas hermosas marcas en sus mejillas, las cuales se parecen a las de un zorro; cuyas marcas lo hacen parecer demasiado tierno y adorable por así decirlo.

El nombre del hombre de mis sueños es… Uzumaki Naruto, uno de los ninjas más fuertes de mi generación y el más alegre que existe. Es el hijo del cuarto Hokage el cual dio su vida por salvar a toda la aldea.

Tal vez se preguntarán por qué el titulo de este fic es ¡COMO SE ME DECLARÓ!, bueno les contaré todo con lujo de detalles…

Flash Back.

_Era una hermosa mañana de diciembre, hacía un poco de frío pero eso no me importaba, lo único que quería era estar sola después de ver a Naruto, decirme que se le iba a declarar mañana a la muchacha que le gustaba. Me dijo que ella era especial, única y la mujer perfecta para pasar la vida junto a él. Me aseguró que ella también lo amaba igual o más que él. Que formarían una familia con tres hijos y que él lograría llegar a ser hokage con el apoyo de ella. Muchas cosas más me mencionó sobre ella y yo escuchaba asintiendo en todo, felicitándolo porque fuera feliz y dandole todo mi apoyo. Aunque lo que le dije no era cierto, yo no podría dejar de amarlo, porque mi corazón está aferrado a él como si fuera una droga._

_La brisa fría, acariciaba mis cabellos haciéndolos ondear en un vaivén perfecto al canto de unos pequeños pajarillos que se encontraban refugiados es sus nidos. Olía deliciosamente bien, nunca había sentido tal fragancia, al parecer era de un café, pero no lograba identificar cual era. _

_Divagué en mi imaginación no se por cuánto tiempo, pero se me hizo eterno. Todavía me encontraba en la posición de feto debajo de aquel hermoso árbol, en el cual vi por primera vez a mi amor imposible. De pronto, sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro, en un arto reflejo me alejo de aquella pensando que fuera alguna persona no muy cuerda de sus facultades. Ya que me encontraba alrededor de un metro lejos de ella, escucho una risita, que se me hacía demasiado conocida, pero no recordaba de donde la había escuchado, hasta que un rayo iluminó mi mente y… ¡ERA ÉL!... la risa de Naruto. _

_Me levanté rápidamente y me acerqué a él. Observé que traía dos vasos e su mano, pero no sabía de qué eran. Él me sonrió nuevamente y me extendió un vaso. Sin pensarlo lo probé y comprobé que era el mismo aroma que había sentido tiempo atrás. _

_Le sonreí tímidamente y como Kami me odia a veces, me sonrojé como un verdadero tomate, de esos que le gustan a Sasuke._

_-Hola, Hinata – me dijo, cuando terminó de sorber un trago a su café._

_-Hola…Na…ru…to-kun – dije como una mensa retardada que no puede formar ni una simple oración. Pero que le puedo hacer si siempre que lo veo me pongo así._

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan de mañana? – me preguntó esbozando una linda sonrisa._

_-Etto… yo… estaba aquí…porque… etto… quería ¿pensar?- mencioné sin creérmelo yo misma._

_-Ohh, bueno yo estaba, caminando rumbo a la casa de la niña que me gusta, pero te vi aquí y pensé. ¿Tendrá frío?... Así que sin dudarlo te compré un café dulce como los que me gustan a mí. Y aquí me tienes – uno, dos, tres ,cuatro… eran las lagrimas que se asomaban por mis mejillas cuando oí que iba a casa de "esa", sin pensarlo dos veces, me senté de una en el piso, volteando a ver el horizonte, ignorando completamente a Naruto._

_-Hinata-chan, ¿Te pasa algo? – dijo el amor de mi vida._

_-Sniff sniff…. No es…nada… sniff sniff… estoy biennn… - no terminé de decirle cuando ya estaba toda en gripada a causa de llorar en silencio._

_Él se acercó a mí, puso los vasos de café a un lado, y yo ni me percaté a qué horas me lo había quitado. _

_Me rodeó con sus firmes y suaves brazos mi cintura, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco que hay entre mi cuello y hombro. Sentía que iba a estallar si continuaba en ese lugar. Luego de que él estuvo ahí unos minutos, empezó a darme ligeros besitos en el lóbulo de mi oreja, hasta llegar a mi frente, en donde sabrá cómo, me había volteado; para quedar frente a frente a él. _

_Todavía sentía mi respiración entrecortada, y mis manos luchaban por ver quién ganaba en el juego de apachurrar los dedos. Mis ojos estaban rojos, y además hinchados, mi mirada estaba gacha y mis cabellos me tapaban aunque sea un poco la cara._

_-Hinata, tranquila, ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? – solamente asentí, sin saber que me dijo._

_Naruto, empezó a relatar una historia de una princesa y un leñador que se querían mucho, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabía hasta que el joven leñador, le dice a la princesa que está enamorado de ella. Y ella le corresponde. Al tiempo ellos se casan y tienen tres hijos que aman y quieren mucho – terminó de relatar Naruto._

_-¿Sabes por qué te la conté? – me preguntó con una mirada seria._

_Niego lentamente con mi cabeza moviéndola de izquierda a derecha y viceversa._

_-y ¿Sabes quién me gusta? – dijo con una alegre sonrisa, y los ojos iluminados al recordarla, haciendo que mi corazón se quebrase más de lo que ya estaba._

_-No… - dije tristemente sin poder creer que él estaba más que loco por esa persona._

_-¿Quieres que te diga quién es? – se fue acercando poco a poco a mí, si de por sí ya estábamos demasiado juntos. _

_Nuestra respiración se mezcló, creando una placentera respiración, Naruto, me miraba los ojos y después mis labios; yo hacía lo mismo sin darme cuenta… me sentí en las nubes cuando sentí los suaves labios de Naruto sobre los míos, en un beso lento, lleno de sentimientos, que nunca había experimentado y lo más importante de amor mutuo. Pasados unos minutos que para mí fueron horas, nos separamos por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones._

_-Ahora me podrías decir, si ella también me ama – preguntó inocentemente Naruto, con una de sus jodidas y encantadoras sonrisas._

_-Creo que ella, te ama más que a nadie – dije por primera vez en mi corta y larga vida, algo sin tartamudear._

_Naruto rápidamente, me besó la frente nuevamente y me dio una cadena que se abre como un relicario, el cual decía dentro- _

_**¿Quieres ser mi novia?**_

_Abrasé fuertemente a Naruto, asintiendo sin decir nada, solo haciéndome llevar. Lloré de alegría mucho tiempo junto a él, abrazándolo como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, mientras él me cantaba una hermosa canción de amor, que era más que perfecta al ser cantada con la voz del hombre que más amo._

_Duramos toda la mañana ahí sentados, sin importarnos que los cafés se estaban enfriando. Y que todos los aldeanos que nos veían, decían cosas como "hasta que están juntos", "Si se acerca más a mi prima lo mato", o, "nuestro plan funcionó"._

Fin Flash Back

Así fue el día en que el Baka que tengo de novio se me declaró, no de una forma completamente cursi, pero si a su manera. Eso es lo cuenta ¿No?.

Ya han pasado dos años desde aquel momento, que me parece que hubiera sido ayer.

Oh, lo olvidaba, estoy embarazada de Naruto-kun, y nos casamos la semana que viene. Pero no le digan que estoy embarazada, es una sorpresa, para la noche de bodas.

Y así termina este fic, contado por mí, la propia Hinata Hyuga, heredera del clan Hyuga y futura esposa del próximo hokage.

* * *

spero que les haya gustado...

dejen reviews si les gustó y me pueden dejar criticas constructivas acerca de como mejorar.

lo Quiere mucho Yuuki Haruno.


	2. COMO NACIERON MIS HIJOS!

HOLA, ESTOY DE NUEVO AQUI ESCRIBIENDO OTRO FIC QUE ES LA CONTI DE !COMO SE ME DECLARÓ! PERO ES HACERCA DE LO HIJOS

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON DE EL GRANDIOSO DIOS MASASHI KISHIMOTO

LA HISTORIA ES 100% MÍA

A LEER

**

* * *

¡COMO NACIERON MIS HIJOS!**

Hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 40 años, soy esposa del sexto Hokage de la villa de la Hoja, vivo en una linda casita que fue mandada a hacer por mi esposo, alegando que él quería una casa para que cupieran todos sus hijos. Diciéndome que quería diez hijos, cinco niños y cinco niñas, para que los niños cuidaran a las que serían sus princesitas en un futuro no muy lejano.

Con mi edad, eh adquirido experiencias en todas las ramas, que me han ayudado a aguantar a mi queridísimo esposo, como cuando tiene hambre y yo acabo de llegar de la academia en la cual doy clases a un grupo de gennins; y se pone a llorar porque no he hecho la comida, y como me da tanta lástima, lo invito a comer al Ichiraku. Cuando llegamos y comemos lo veo tan alegre, que me hace sonreir como una tonta enamoradiza, pero que creen eso es lo que soy.

También, aprendí que los Uzumaki son muy, pero muy, alegres. Oh, lo olvidaba, tengo cinco niñas y cinco niños como quería mi esposo. Aún recuerdo cuando iba a tener a mi primogénito que fue un varón, por mala suerte, yo que quería una niña, pero… bueno.

A continuación les voy a explicar ¡Como nacieron mis hijos!

Flash Back

_Era una hermosa noche de marzo, en la cual no hacía ni frío ni mucho menos calor, era algo como fresco. El cielo estaba despejado, se podían apreciar un mundo sin fin de estrellas, y la luna estaba en todo su esplendor. En aquel entonces, yo estaba un poco caliente a causa de que estaba sudando porque tenía muy fuertes las contracciones. _

_Mi esposo, estaba en su oficina como Hokage, en donde tiene un teléfono rápido únicamente para que yo lo llame en caso de que naciera el bebé. Como siempre ese Baka se estaba comiendo un tazón de ramen instantáneo, antes de irse a la casa._

_Sin dudarlo dos veces, me arrastré por el piso para llegar por el teléfono que se encontraba en la cocina aun lado del refrigerador. Mientras llegaba a mi destino, encontré un paquete de ramen, que había estado buscando y que nunca supe quien se lo había comido, hasta ahora._

_Cuando llegué al teléfono, marqué la línea raída que era el número 4, porque ahí e pone la letra H, de Hokage, bueno eso me dijo mi esposo. Parecía que hubiera nadado en una alberca con toda la ropa sin secarme, porque estaba empapada de sudor de pies a cabeza. Por suerte el Baka que tengo como marido contestó a la primera porque ya sabía que si no lo hacía lo iba a castrar y y se hubiera quedadp con un solo hijo._

_-Naru…to…kun ahhhhhhhhh – No había terminado de decir su nombre cuando ya estaba gritando nuevamente._

_-¿Hina-chan?... – ese %#&! no se dio cuenta de que era yo -¡Hinata, mi amor!, ya voy en camino, solo aguanta diez minutos en los que me acabo mi ramen y reviso unos cheques y después me tienes por allá._

_-Maldito ahhhhh si no vienes aho ahhhhh ra juro que te mato y argggg te ahhhhh castro – terminé de decir con mi angelical voz, que encantó a mi tierno y atento marido._

_-Ahhhh,! me va a castrar!, ¡No te preocupes voy para allá! – así Naruto corrió hasta nuestra casa que se encontraba a menos de 300 metros de su oficina, porque quería tenerme cerca. No tardó ni treinta segundos cuando ya estaba en mi casa, gritando mi nombre y…_

_-¡Hina-chan! ¿Dónde estás? – recorrió toda la casa el amor de mi vida y padre de mi futuro hijo que se encontraba en la puerta de mi útero. Porque el muy… no me encontraba, y no se le ocurrió ir a donde estaba el teléfono._

_-¡Aquí tas! – unos, dos, tres, cuatro, eran los suaves tenedores que se encajaron en el fornido cuerpo de mi esposo._

_-¿Porqué? – me dijo con cascaditas en sus ojos, que no me hicieron compadecer de él, como normalmente lo hacía._

_-¡Por Baka ahhhh! – en un dos por tres ya se había quitado los tenedores, y me traía cargando en sus brazos, mientras él corría por su vida, por la de nuestro hijo y la mía._

…

_.._

_._

_Fueron los cinco minutos más largos que había vivido toda la vida, vi pasar niños que decían -¡Cuánto te apuesto a que lo castra! O ¡Vamos miss Hina-chan, dele una patada súper voladora y déjelo sin más descendencia!_

_No sé ni cómo mis amigos, se enteraron que iba rumbo al hospital a parir, pero ahí estaban todos, aún lado mío, mientras unos apostaban que iba a ser niño y otros niña…los hombres jugaban baraja junto con el desgraciado de mi esposo… las mujeres estaban tejiendo blusitas de color rosa, porque TODAS apostaron a que era niña, bueno excepto una, que fue Sakura._

_En la sala de parto, me encontraba yo. Sudando a más no poder, con mi marido aún lado, después de que Sakura, lo tomó y le dio un trancazo en donde más le duele a los hombres._

_Él se encontraba aún lado mío, sosteniéndome la mano con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha se trataba de amenguar (reducir) el dolor, causado por la "Flor de Konoha"._

_Mi cara estaba un poco deformada, mientras yo gritaba una que otra mala palabra a mi queridísimo esposo, al cual NUNCA eh insultado._

_-Vas a ver maldito perver ahhhh tido – dije con un poquitísimo enojo que traía acumulado._

_-Vamos mi amor, puja, puja – me dijo mi esposo que ya traía por supuesto la mano rota a causa de que se la apreté poquito, cuando estaba pujando. Y para estar cerca de mí, me dio su otra mano, que estaba muy delicada para poder romperla fácilmente, la próxima vez._

_-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¡IMBECIL! – le grité con ganas, a ese argg; porque si pudiera ahí mismo lo castraba._

_-Etto…etto… ¿Gritando? – eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para mí; lo primero que encontré cerca de mí era una lámpara para alumbrar, que parecía MUY cara; mi rostro cambió al de una esposa comprensible, para que mi amorcito se acercara solo un poco. _

_Él se fue acercando hasta quedar cerca de mi cara, pensando que lo iba a besar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, encontrarse con una lámpara estrellada en su cabeza, y un golpe certero en las costillas… mientras yo deseaba que se rompiera dos o diez costillas y que se callara el Baka que tengo de marido._

_-Ahhhhhhhhhhh ¡Te quedas toda la vida sin SEXOOOOOOO! – grité cuando sentí la contracción más fuerte de lo ¿debido?, quien sabe, pero en ese momento la doctora me decía "Puja, aquí viene la cabeza", o "Un poco más fuerte, ya casi, ya casi" mientras yo sentía que me estaban carcomiendo por dentro. _

…

_-¡Es un niño! ¡Es un niño! – decía la doctora la cual miraba enternecida a MÍ bebe, cuando lo traía en sus brazos cuando me lo había sacado de ustedes ya saben dónde, para llevarlo a que lo conociera el Baka que tenía de padre. Porque ese que se hace llamar Hokage ya se había milagrosamente recuperado cuando dijeron las palabras mágicas._

_Naruto, se acercó a mí con el niño en brazos, mientras en sus ojos se veía alegría pura, como la vez que nos casamos y él estaba nervioso porque pensaba que no iba a ir. Me dejó a mi bebé en la pequeña cuna que hice con mis brazos, para que se recostara._

_Fue lo más maravilloso que había visto toda mi vida, era de un color blanco lechoso, como el mío, tenía el cabello rubio de su padre, y eso lo hacía ver adorable el muy condenado. Sus bracitos, sus piernitas, su todo era perfecto, su pequeña sonrisa zorruna que sacó de su padre con esos hoyuelos que se le formaban cerca de su boquita, la cual me encargaría de proteger de cualquier niñita alborotada por las hormonas que se quiera acercar a mi hijo, con intenciones de quitármelo._

_-Minato… Uzumaki Minato – dije con mi respiración todavía entrecortada porque estaba llorando de la emoción por verlo por primera vez en mi vida._

_-Es… perfecto – me acompañó Naruto, abrazándome por un lado, acurrucando su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras que mi bebé, abría sus ojitos que eran de un color… azul… cielo. Si, tenía que admitir que era la viva imagen de mi esposo en bebé. _

_Sentí que se movía, o más bien estaba pateando a su propio padre para que se alejara de mí, porque al parecer estaba marcando territorio en lo que era suyo. Yo reí en mis adentros, esos dos, eran tal para cual._

_Fue un doloroso y feliz final con mi primer hijo._

Fin Flash Back.

Bueno, así fue como tuve a mi primer hijo, que era realmente tremendo como su padre, aunque él se ponía sonrojado cuando veía a cierta personita.

No quiero entrar en detalles de que ESA personita me quería robar a mi bebé, pero no se lo voy a permitir, por cómo me llamo Hinata Uzumaki.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO,

ESPEREN PRONTO LA CONTI

DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS SI LES GUSTÓ, CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, PORRAS, ALABOS, TOMATAZOS, LECHUGAZOS, DINERO VOLANDO A MI ALREDEDOR

ME CONFORMO CON UN lindo O UN reportandome

O LO QUE SE LES OCURRA

LOS QM yuuki haruno


	3. GEMELOS

HOLA, ESTOY DE NUEVO AQUI SUBIENDO UN new chapter DE EL NARUHINA.

ES LA TERCERA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO

LA TRAMA ES 100% MIA

A LEER

* * *

**¡COMO NACIERON MIS HIJOS!**

**PARTE II **

**GEMELOS.**

Hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 40 años. Soy esposa del sexto hokage, tengo diez lindos hijos, que son mi vida y mi dolor. Tengo un perrito de mascota, que me regaló Kiba, cuando se enteró que iba a tener gemelos. Porque sabía perfectamente que tener dos de una es un dolor de cabeza, a causa de que él también tiene la misma cantidad de criaturas de la misma edad.

Mi perrito se llama Ponch ponch, que de apodo yo le digo Naru-baka, sin que nadie esté cerca porque de seguro le van con el chisme a mi esposo, y él por castigar a mi perrito lo manda al patio o peor aún con los Uchihas que de seguro lo castran para que se porte bien. Aunque tengo que admitir que Ponch es un poco desordenado, y NUNCA duerme en el patio. A excepción cuando saqué a Naruto para que durmiera afuera, porque no se presentó en el parto de mis gemelos, que fue el segundo parto que tuve, cuatro años después de tener a Minato.

A continuación les voy a narra cómo nacieron mis gemelos que son mi vida.

Flash Back

_Era una mañana del 13 de agosto, en donde toda la aldea estaba tranquila por primera vez en años, porque a mi esposo se le ocurrió festejar los cumpleaños de todos los habitantes de Konoha, y que los platillos fundamentales en la fiesta fuera el Ramen y el arroz a la Hyuga, alegando Naruto que éste último era en honor a su queridísima esposa._

_Yo me encontraba en el hospital en mi última revisión de ultrasonido que me hacia constantemente mi mejor amiga Sakura; la cual me dejó en la sala de espera porque le surgió una emergencia y tenía que irse. Me acosté en los sofás de dos, primero acomodé la almohada en una postura que me permitiera descansar, y ya que la tenía a gusto, subí mis lindos piecitos en la parte en donde se apoya el brazo, claro que sin zapatos para no ensuciarlos, aunque todos me veían raro._

_Mi lindo Minato, que apenas tenía cuatro años, estaba en el suelo jugando con un monito que le regaló su tío Sasuke, el cual tenía forma de la cara de Kisame uno de Akatsuki, el cual compró en la tienda "Todo de Akatsuki a $13.99". El pobre, tenía el ceño fruncido porque no le di campo para que se sentara en el sofá junto conmigo._

_Me había puesto a leer una revista muy popular en ese hospital, porque es para el único que les alcanza, a causa de que todo el dinero estaba invertido en aparatos médicos de última generación. En esa revista aprendí que los niños menores de cuatro años aprenden más rápido. Voltee a ver a mi pequeño bebé, y negué con la cabeza lo que decía la revista. Porque mi pequeño es un baka igual a su padre._

…_una hora en el sofá, leyendo, hojeando, vigilando a mi Mina-chan, y comiendo las golosinas que me compró mi hijo al otro lado de la ciudad, porque me había dado MUCHA hambre, y ya me estaba imaginando a mi hijo en una cazuela con un tomate en la boca bañado en salsa, demasiado DELICIOSO yumi… _

_Ya que había comido y leído toda mi revista, me doy cuenta que mi hijo traía mueca de asco, porque al parecer algún liquido estaba en el piso y venía de un lugar dudoso para él y para mí. Mina-chan me ojeó de arriba abajo hasta detenerse por donde salió él._

_-Mami ¿Por qué te hiciste pipí?, que no te acuerdas que hay baños – dijo mi bebé, inocentemente, porque a él lo castro cuando no va al baño y moja la cama; y después me ve a mí disque hecha del uno, alegando también que nadie me puede castrar porque estoy esperando a su hermanito._

_-¿Eh? – dije sin poder creerme lo que me había dicho mi pequeño._

_-Mami, te podrías alejar de mí. Me estás ensuciando más. – Lo castro, lo castro al muy baka que se parece a su padre, quien sabe porque no salió igual que a mí. _

_-¡Callate! condenado chama ahhhhhhh – no acabé de hablar cuando me di cuenta que el liquido del cual estaba mojada y había empapado a mi hijo era el que se produce cuando se rompe la fuente._

_-Mami, ¿No me vas a castrar, como a papi? – reí internamente, porque al parecer enserio se cree mis amenazas, las cuales si eh cumplido con mi esposo._

_-¡Sii!, sino llamas a una enfermera – Mina-chan salió corriendo hacia donde estaban las enfermeras comiendo y tomando café, el cual no me quisieron dar porque disque me hacía daño a mí y al bebé._

…

_-¡Ayuda mi mami, va a tener al pobre de mi otouto! – gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que sus gritos se escucharan hasta donde yo estaba._

_-¿Dónde está? – preguntó el doctor el cual me miró y se volteó buscando por otro lado._

_-¡Es aquella que trae un aura asesina! – señaló Minato hacia donde yo me encontraba, sin moverse el mal… condenado, solo mirando con miedo._

_-¿La que está hecha pipi? – dijo el doctor mirando con asco donde ya estaba, porque apenas se había dignado a ir a ver como estaba._

_-¡Siii! ¡Mi mami si se hizo del uno! – volvió a gritar mi pequeño haciéndome sacar todas las venas posibles en mi frente, y por su culpa active mi byakugan, para encontrar al baka de su padre._

_-Señora, tranquilícese, todo está bien, respire hondo… - lo callé con una tremenda patada que provoco que me doliera más el vientre._

_-¡Waaa, mi mamá es fuerte! ¡Así se hace mami, dattebayo! – dijo alegremente mi bebé._

_Me levanté a como pude, porque el doctor estaba en el piso "trapeando" el piso con su bata, caminé un metro para llegar con Minato; lo alzo con una mano de las solapas de su camisa, le dije que – Tráeme a TÚ padre, y ni se te ocurra aparecer en la casa hasta que tengas cuarenta… ¿Entendiste mi vida? – dije tétricamente al principio haciendo que el pobre de él sudara frío; y para calmarlo le hablé con MUCHA ternura, que ablandaría más de un corazón._

_..._

_.._

_Pasé del lado de donde estaban todos los doctores y enfermeras, miré de reojo que Minato ya no estaba y continué caminando a la sala de emergencias, siendo observada por todos los doctores que no se movían, para nada de su lugar. Llegué a urgencias, cuando veo salir a Sakura, con su vestimenta azul para el quirófano, ella me sonríe y se acerca a mí. Me mira de arriba abajo como lo había ello mi pequeño Mina-chan, para después formar una mueca de asco._

_-¿No alcanzaste a llegar al baño? – me dijo como si comprendiera lo que me estaba pasando; "Si como no"._

_-Ya viene – dije aguantándome todas las ganas de gritar, para que ella no se asustara._

_-¿Quién viene? – me preguntó para después mirar hacia ambos lados de donde yo me encontraba. Para después negar con la cabeza._

_-No viene nadie, de seguro a de ser Mina-chan que te está buscando – uno, dos, tres, segundos había contado antes de caerme al suelo, moviéndome como un gusano en el suelo a causa del dolor._

_-¡Por Kami, ya viene el bebé! – gritó mi mejor amiga, haciéndole señas a todos los flojos doctores que tenían de trabajadores._

_Llegaron tres doctores y dos enfermeras, los cuales me cargaron y me subieron a una camilla que estaba demasiado fría y dura. Me tomaron el pulso y me empezaron a quitar la vestimenta, todo con la atenta mirada de Sakura, la cual veía cuanto tenía de dilatación._

_Ya que me cambiaron y me llevaron al quirófano, llega mi pequeño Mina-chan vestido de un pequeño mino doctor. Se apoya en el barandal de la camilla._

_-Mami, mi papi, está en el Ichiraku, porque hay una promoción de "Todo gratis si logras comerte doscientos platos de ramen en menos de tres horas", y mi papi, dijo que venía ya que acabara – dijo mi pequeño con cara de emoción, porque a él también le gustaba el ramen, pero estaba castigado, y si comía y yo me enteraba por algún medio, iba a dormir con su tío Kakashi, en donde no hay nada en el refrigerador, y no hay ningún juego de video._

_-¡Ah!, y no te preocupes que papá ya va en el tazón numero 48, cuando yo venía, así que no va a tardar – dijo alegremente, como si de un chiste se tratase._

_-Bueno, Hinata, es hora. _

…

_-Puja, puja – dijo Sakura, la cual se encontraba tratando de sostener la cabeza de mi nuevo bebé el cual estaba a punto de salir de la madriguera._

_-¡Guacatelas! que feo está mi hermano – yo solo lo miré con fastidio. Porque ese mini baka no se quiso salir, alegando igual como lo hizo su padre, que quería ver nacer a su hermanito._

_-¡Baka! – gritó Sakura – esa cosa peluda que está ahí, solo es la cabeza – dijo como si hablara de español en una clase de primaria – el cuerpo está dentro de tu mami todavía – miró de soslayo a Mina-chan - ¡Puja! – gritó._

_Pujé todo lo que podía, haciendo que el nuevo ser que salió de mi, fuera un miembro más de la familia Uzumaki, provocándome una alegría al escuchar un llanto, el cual fue callado por un tremendo dolor, por donde vino mi bebé._

_-Ahhhh – Todos voltearon a verme, porque grité sin ningún motivo._

_Sakura, corre hacia la entrada de mi vagina, y se da cuenta de que viene otro condenado chamaco, rápidamente se apresura a solicitar más equipo._

_-¡Mami! Ya soy hermano mayor. ¡Qué bien! – dijo Mina-chan, el cual corrió hacia mí, para subirse a la camilla y recostarse junto a mí, sin importarle que yo estaba gritando del dolor._

_-¡Ya viene! – gritó Sakura, en el momento que sentí como me ardía por dentro, haciendo que me salieran unas lagrimas._

…

_.._

_-¡Bienvenida! – gritó la loca que tengo como amiga – Es niña – dijo alegremente - ¡Al fin, otra mujer en esa familia! – a todos nos salió una gota de sudor por ese comentario, pero no se le dio mucha importancia._

_Sakura se acerca con mi pequeña princesa, y Mina-chan con el nuevo principito de la casa, ambos eran cargados en brazos por esos dos. Mi pequeño, se sube a mi cama para mostrarme a su hermanito, el cual miro y veo que se parece al baka de su padre -¿Kami, me odias verdad? – suspiro cansada._

_Le doy un beso a mi bebé y le digo en un susurro que fue audible para todos – Ichiro – después voltié hacia mi princesita y dije en vos baja nuevamente – Kumiko – para después darle un beso en la frente._

_-Ichiro y Kumiko Uzumaki – dijo mi primogénito, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el cual parecía todo un poema – no se preocupen, yo los cuidaré y les enseñaré todo lo que s, dattebayo – sonreí por el comentario._

_Todos los que estábamos en el quirófano, fuimos a la habitación que me habían encomendado para descansar, hasta nuevo aviso. Mina-chan se encontraba jugando y mirando a sus hermanitos dormir, tranquilamente. Sakura se había ido a otra operación. Y yo me quedé aburrida nuevamente._

_-¡Ya llegué, Hina-chan, ¿Dónde está mi nuevo hijo, dattebayo? – llegó mi esposo, después de todo el tiempo que lo necesite en el quirófano, y después se acerca como si nada hubiera pasado, preguntando que si donde está su hijo. _

_-¡Cállate! No tienes derecho de hablar – dije con mi mejor cara de enojada, que hizo que los pelos se le pararan a Naruto a causa del miedo que le provoqué – Vete a comer más ramen – hable un poco más tranquila que cuando llegó – No te interesó ver como nacieron TUS hijos, cobarde – solté de una mientras lloraba, siendo todo observado por Mina-chan, el cual se levantó furioso, y le dio un súper puñetazo a su padre en el estómago, el cual aprendió, cuando su tío Neji, le dijo que cuando su papá hiciera enojar a su mamá, le pegara con todas sus fuerzas. Y que después le avisara a él._

_-Gomen, gomen – se hincó de rodillas Naruto, aunque ya lo estaba, porque se agarraba el estomago para tratar vagamente de reducir el dolor – Lo siento, mi amor, es… es… que… hice una apuesta, de que iba a comer los 200 tazones de ramen y otros 200, para ganarle a Chouji – dijo entre lagrimas mi esposo – para que él aceptara pagar la comida del bautizo de nuestro hijo. _

_Estaba furiosa, por todo lo que dijo primero, pero después me di, cuenta de que lo hacía por el bienestar de nuestros hijos._

_Sin dudar un segundo, le dije que se acercara a la cuna y que conociera a los nuevos integrantes de la familia._

_-Son dos – dije como si hablara del clima, mientras miraba la expresión de asombro, que tenía Naruto – se llaman Ichiro y Kumiko – dije con una sonrisa de medio lado – son gemelos, baka – agregué al final, porque sabía que ese tonto no se daba cuenta del parecido._

_-Se parece a ti, Kumiko, es igual a ti – dijo alegremente, porque según él, tendría a una mini Yo, la cual protegería de todo el que quisiera propasarse con ella – Te prometo princesita, que ningún chico se te va a acercar, para decirte que te vayas con él, porque no voy a permitir, que me roben a mi tesorito, y para lograr mi cometido, tus hermanos te van a proteger cuando yo no esté, van a ahuyentar a todos los novios que tengas, para tu mayor comodidad – terminó alegremente, provocando que me riera a carcajadas, y que Mina-chan mirara decidido a hacerlo, observando que él estaba en firmes, frente a la cuna, diciendo – Señor, sí, Señor, protegeré a mi Manita – eso, me conmovió, haciendo que le dijera que se acercara y me abrazara._

…

_.._

_Todos, los cinco juntos estábamos contentos, porque había dos integrantes más en esa casa, de locos, por asi decirlo. Educando, enseñando, limpiando, castrando, regañando, cocinando… eran más deberes que se me juntaban, pero que me hacían feliz, y con gusto los realizaría si me daban la dicha de tener una GRAN familia._

Fin Flash Back

Bueno, así fue, como tuve a mis gemelos, los cuales ahora, ese parte de condenados, andan de novios con la hija de una de mis mejores amigas y el hijo del más vago que hay en Konoha.

Tal vez luego les diga como nacieron los otros siete, pero se infartarán al ver como crecieron.

W/H Hinata Uzumaki.

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO,

SI ES ASI, DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, O TOMATAZOS, O LO QUE SE LES ANTOJE

ESPEREN EL PROX

LOS QUIERE yuuki haruno


	4. NAVIDAD CON MÁS HIJOS

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

ESTE CAPI LO IBA A SUBIR EL 23 PERO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO NO SE PUDO.

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO EL MEJOR CREADOR DE ANIMES}

LA TRAMA SI ME PERTENECE.

A LEER

**

* * *

**

**NAVIDAD CON MÁS HIJOS.**

Hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, aunque realmente soy Uzumaki, desde que me casé con Naruto, el amor de mi vida. Tengo 40 años, y vivo en Konoha, en el país del fuego. Tengo por desgracia 10 hijos. Siempre había soñado con formar una pequeña familia con el amor de mi vida. Pero eso se vió truncado cuando él, por baka que es, quiso más chamacos que malcriar y maleducar.

Recuerdo que mi adorado perrito Ponch Ponch, estaba feliz, porque ya se acercaba la navidad, y él había pedido una perrita con quien tener una manadita de adorables cachorritos. Los cuales tendría planeado que cuidaran a mis hijos, cuando salieran con sus respectivas "amigas" que son roba hijos, a mi punto de vista.

A continuación les contaré porqué una navidad con más hijos.

Flash Back

_Una mañana del 24 de diciembre, yo me encontraba limpiando mi casa, que se encontraba patas arriba. Calzoncillos, camisas, calcetas, corbatas, zapatos ninjas, muñecas… eran las cosas que había por todas partes. _

_Traía puesto mi delantal color lila el cual tenía unas pequeñas flores moradas, que combinaban perfectamente con el pants y la chamarra que llevaba puesto. Traía una cubeta roja en la mano izquierda y un trapeador en la mano derecha. Rodeando mí cuello se encontraba un silbato que tenía forma de luna. Subí lentamente las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación de mi primogénito, el cual dormía plácidamente en su suave cama, la cual se me antojo para yo echarme una siestecita, pero negué con la cabeza al recordar que tenía una labor que cumplir. Dejé las cosas que traía en la mano, recargándolas en el marco de la puerta. Caminé lentamente, postrándome a un lado de la cama de Mina-chan. Sin dudarlo dos veces, me acerqué a su oído, con la intención de despertarlo, suavemente por primera vez en toda su vida._

_-Mina-chan, levántate mi vida – dije con la paciencia que me dio Kami, para aguantar a los Uzumaki._

_-Mami, cinco minutitos más – dijo un muy adormilado rubio, de cinco años, el cual trataba de taparse la cara con la cobija, para así reducir la poca iluminación que había en la habitación. _

_-Cinco – empecé a contar, esperando vagamente que mi hijo se levantara – cuatro – mi cara pasó de ser alegre y comprensiva a una de total irritación – tres – tomé el silbato con mi mano izquierda dispuesta a sonarlo – dos – con mi otra mano, tomé las cobijas, que tapaban a mí hijo - ¡UNO! – apenas acabé de pronunciar el número, cuando ya estaba pitando el silbato con todas mis ganas, haciendo que mi pequeño se cayera de la cama, y que se despertara, el muy vago._

_Se levantó, restregándose los ojos con las manos. Me miró con cara de cachorrito para que lo dejara dormir un poco más, pero eso no me convenció, porque ya estoy muy acostumbrada a que hagan eso. Tuvimos un duelo de miradas por un par de minutos, él con la cara que había puesto, y yo una de totalmente indiferencia mezclada con el enojo, que me enseñó Kurenai-sensei. Se rindió demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero mejor aún, eso me daba más tiempo para limpiar._

_-¿Qué quieres mami? – me dijo soltando un suspiro, junto con una lágrima, que recorrió todo su pequeña carita, dejando rastro por donde pasó._

_-¡Oh! Mi bebé está llorando – dije como si el mundo se hubiera acabado para mí. _

_Me acerqué a él, para tratar de consolarlo, teniendo en la mente la idea errónea de que estaba asustado por levantarlo de esa manera. Me hinco en frente de él, para después abrazarlo en un abraso consolador, y depositar su cabeza en el espacio que hay entre mi cuello y mi hombro; le acaricio la espalda y la cabeza, provocando que suelte una pequeña risita, la cual me hizo darle un beso en la frente para que se repusiera._

_-Ahora mi vida, ¡LEVANTATE!, te quiero en la sala en 15 minutos, bañado, cambiado y el cuarto impecable ¿Entendiste? – le dije sonriéndole tiernamente cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta volviendo a cargar la cubeta y el trapeador, yendo a mi segunda presa… etto… digo objetivo. _

…

_.._

_Camino por el pasillo, en el cual había fotografías de todos mis amigos, de mi familia, de mis gemelitos y de mi Mina-chan solos, también había algunas de mi boda con Naruto-kun… recordé cada suceso que representaba cada fotografía, haciéndome divagar y detener mi paso para quedarme observando una foto en especial, que fue tomada por mi mejor amiga Sakura, el día en que le dije a Naruto que iba a ser papá. _

_Me quedé nuevamente recordando, hasta que un ronquido, proveniente de mi habitación la cual se encontraba enfrente de mí, me sacó de mi transe, provocando que siguiera con mi labor. _

_Tomé la perilla de la puerta, girándola lentamente hacia mi lado derecho. Para después abrir la puerta en dirección al interior de la habitación. Reí al ver a mí esposo, dormido hablando sobre que quería que le trajeran el séptimo tazón de ramen; mientras este babeaba más de lo normal. También se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro como si rodara por una gran colina._

_Poco a poco llegué a la cama de mi esposo y mía, que bonito suena, me acosté en ella, para después abrazar a Naruto por la espalda; haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen con mis manos. Él se acurrucaba en mis brazos, mientras yo tarareaba la canción de cómo se hace el ramen, la cual me aprendí cuando era niña, para impresionar a Naruto. _

_Empecé cantando suavemente, como si lo quisiera acunar:_

_Cuando hambre hay,_

_Ichiraku hay,_

_Uno en cada esquina de la villa,_

_Ramen preparado_

_Con res, pollo y cerdo_

_Cuando estaba cantando esta parte, el baka que tengo de marido estaba babeando y acariciando a una almohada, a la cual le puso el nombre de "Ohh Dios Ramen"_

_Noodles no le pueden faltar_

_Hechos con amor,_

_Grasa y colesterol_

Esto se omite para los que son o están enfermos del corazón, para que consuman ¡Gracias Mercadotecnia!

_Alabado sea el dios Ramen,_

_Somos el ideal, para cuando no hay_

_Tiempo de cocinar_

_Soy rápido y delicioso_

_¡Ohhh! Yeahhh_

_Acabé en el momento en que empujaba a mi queridísimo esposo al piso, para que dejara de hablar de ese Dios. _

_Di un rápido giro a la cama, como los que hizo Naruto cuando estaba dormido, para poder llegar al otro extremo, en el que se encontraba el más fuerte Hokage de todos los tiempos. Caí sobre él, golpeándolo en la costilla con mi lindo codito. _

_-¡Levántate mi amorcito! ¡Hay que limpiar la casa, y decorarla! – le grité para luego besarle dulcemente los labios._

_Cuando me iba a levantar para irme a checar a mis gemelitos; el baka de mi esposo me agarró las muñecas de mis manos, para después él posicionarme debajo suyo, y empezó a darme ligeros besos en el lóbulo de la oreja, dejando rastro de un caminito de saliva, que el muy cochino se dignó a hacer. Sus manos todavía estaban sobre las mías, acariciándolas y tocándolas. Yo solo me dejé llevar por el momento, llevaba ya varios días sin hacer lo que todos los papás hacen para tener un bebé, así que ya me urgía igualmente a mi esposo._

_Soltó una de mis manos para llevarla a mi mejilla, en donde empezó a acariciar de arriba hacia abajo; para después llevar su mano a mi cabello para ENREDARLO, haciéndome unos chinitos según él, pero lo que no entiende ese baka, es que me lo estaba maltratando. _

_Mi cara se había deformado porque él hizo aquella acción, mis cejas estaban en forma de pique; mi boca tenía una mueca de disgusto. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo levanté mi mano dispuesta a golpearlo para que me soltara. Cuando faltaban dos centímetros para golpearlo en las costillas, se le ocurre a ese desgraciado tomar mi mano, con la cual me estaba enredando el cabello; para bajarla lentamente, todo con mi atenta mirada de psicópata, según él eso era._

_Puso mis brazos a los costados de mi cabeza recargando los suyos en ellos; para luego, besarme en la boca con mucha pasión y urgencia. Mientras más me besaba, yo olvidaba todo lo que tenía planeado hacerle por culpa de meterse con mi preciado cabello. Igualmente yo le correspondí con muchas ganas, enredando mis manos en sus cabellos, mientras él seguía besando mi cuello; en donde rápidamente se deshizo de mi chamarra y delantal, para luego poner una cara de disgusto, porque pensaba que no traía blusa abajo el muy PERVERTIDO. Reí al ver su torpe acción de quitarse la blusa, ya que se la había quitado, se dispuso a atacar mi blusa cuando…_

_-¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! ¡AMÄ! ¿Por qué no contestas? – gritó mi pequeño hijo, desde el piso de abajo._

_Me levanté más rápido que cuando un tigre quiere alcanzar a su presa, me puse mi chamarra y mi delantal, para luego patear al inservible que tengo como marido, y aventarle la ropa para que se meta a bañar y se cambie._

_El hokage "más fuerte" de todos los tiempos, tenía la mirada baja, porque él si quería tener un tiempo a solas conmigo, solo en la habitación él y yo, sin niños que estorben. Se encaminó lentamente al baño, para después voltear a verme y decir:_

_-No te escapas esta noche y mucho menos mañana – cerró la puerta del baño ya que había llegado más rápido de lo normal, a causa de que traía un pequeño hilo de sangre recorrerle la nariz, mientras también traía una mirada de idiota enamoradizo pervertido; porque se había imaginado no que tantas cochinadas en su mente_

_.._

_Me encaminé lentamente a la habitación de mis preciados gemelos, que se encontraba a cuatro puertas de la mía. Porque su queridísimo padre no los quería cerca, para que su princesita no oyera nada de lo que hacían de vez en cuando._

_Recorrí las puertas, las cuales eran habitaciones desocupadas que estaban amuebladas de acuerdo al criterio de mi esposo: "Los de la derecha son niñas y gemelos, los de la izquierda son niños y gemelos". Ese fue se mayor descubrimiento, en TODA su vida. _

_Llegué a una puerta que estaba pintada de un color extraño de morado azulado, que fue una combinación del rosa y el azul, según mi marido. Entré a la habitación la cual era la mitad de lila claro y la otra mitad de naranja. En medio de la habitación había una cuna bastante grande para dos bebés de un año. Me acerqué a la dichosa cuna y observé que mis gemelitos estaban peleando como todos los días._

_Mi pequeña niña Kumiko, tenía un peluche en forma de NEMO que lo estaba agarrando de la cola, porque su hermano Ichiro se lo quería quitar porque según lo poco que yo les entendía, decía que él lo vió primero; y mi princesa alegaba que Nemo es pachoncito y que se lo regalaron a ella._

_Así duré cinco minutos mirando la cuna para ver a ese par de diablo pelearse por una tontería. Estiré mis manos hacia la cuna para arrebatarles el peluche, ambos diablos se me quedan mirando como si fuera la villana del cuento. No me importó que poco a poco sus ojos se pusieran nublados por el llanto que tenían, y que patalearan una y otra vez la cuna. Admiré el peluche por breves segundos para luego…_

_-¡KAWAII! Está hermoso, me lo quedo, buajajajajaja – después de que había mirado el peluche, me di cuenta de que era monísimo, y que lo quería para mí solita y nadie más. Así que sin pensarlo me lo llevo._

_-Agugugaga waaaaaaa – mis pequeños gemelitos lloraron a más no poder, pero me importó… déjame pensarlo… nada._

_-Espero, que se queden callados por cinco minutos, mientras que le digo al baka de su padre que venga por ustedes ¿Entendieron mi vidas? – les advertí con mi hermosa mirada de psicópata que me prestó Kurenai-sensei._

…

_Salí de la habitación, acariciando y abrazando a mi nuevo peluche el cual tendrá como nombre "Naru-baka-Mina-chan", que fue en honor a mi esposo y primogénito._

_Me dirigí a la sala, en donde mi pequeño Mina-chan estaba bien guapo cambiado con un pants naranja, una camisa color naranja y arriba de esta un chaleco negro con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki y por un lado el de los Hyuga. Camino hacia él y le extiendo un trapo húmedo, que había en el cuarto de servicio que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras. _

_-Mina-chan ¿Podrías ayudarle a tu linda, amorosa, respetuosa y protectora madre a limpiar la casa? – dije como si fuera el único fvor en toda la faz del universo._

_-Pero mami, yo quería ir a jugar con la… etto… linda…Uchiha – dijo con un pequeño puchero en la cara, que lo hizo parecer más adorable hasta que dijo el apellido Uchiha y más aún LA y LINDA, que fueron la gota que derramó el vaso (lo que la regó, o la cajeteó, estropeó)._

_-No vas a ir a ninguna parte, y menos con una Uchiha, no permitiré que te separes de mí NUNCA – dije con rencor y coraje_

_-Mami, ¡Ya estoy grande! Y quiero ir con… ella. – mi pequeño hijo tartamudeó cuando iba a decir su nombre, pero lo cambio por esa absurda palabra._

_-¡Dije que NO!, y de castigo por desobedecerme vas a limpiar toda la casa TÚ solo – dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón, pero era por su bien._

_-Si – se fue caminando a la cocina, en donde empezó a limpiar. Tenía la cabeza gacha junto con unas lágrimas de cocodrilo, que me importaron NADA._

… _1 ½ … horas_

_.._

_Estaba recostada en el sofá, vigilando que el irrespetuoso de mi chamaco hiciera lo que le encargué, cuando escuché la voz chillona de mi amado esposo, el cual venía bajando las escaleras, vestido con su típico traje naranja, pero sobre él traía su capa de Hokage que era blanca con naranja en forma de llamas, parecida a la que lleva puesto su padre en las imágenes que hay en el pasillo.,_

_-Hola mi amor – me dijo con su alegre sonrisa, que me hizo suspirar al verla._

_Me acerqué a él, reposando mis manos sobre su musculoso pecho, pare después besarlo con dulzura en sus labios, que saben a…ramen, rió en mis adentros al ser tan adicta a ese sabor que desprende ese baka que tengo como esposo._

_-Guacatelas – cuando escuché esa palabra, volteé hacia mi lado derecho topándome con un sonrojado Mina-chan que tenía en su linda carita una mueca de asco. _

_-Váyanse a un cuarto – Salió corriendo de la sala para irse a la planta de arriba, para continuar su labor de limpiar._

_-Condenado Chamaco, ¡VEN para ACÁ! , no te voy a hacer casi nada – grité esperando que mi bebé viniera a disculparse._

_-Déjalo, ya aprenderá luego –dijo con cara de "padre paternal, que ama y educa a sus hijos" lo cual no hace - ¿En dónde nos quedamos? – puso su cara de pervertido que nada más le importa tenerme debajo suyo._

_-¿Y los gemelos? – pregunté preocupada – ¿Los bañaste y cambiaste? – mi semblante pasó de ser preocupado a furiosa -¡LO HICISTE! ¿VERDAD? – agarré a mi esposo de las solapas de la camisa, para luego levantarlo y mirarlo con enojo y fuego en mis ojos._

_-Etto… yo… Hinata mi amor… mi…mi… - se quedó pensando más ese baka hasta que se le iluminó el poco cerebro que tiene - ¡tengo trabajo! Adios, te cuidas. – el muy cobarde salió huyendo antes de que lo golpeara en la cara._

_Suspiré con cansancio al tener que bañar y cambiar a los gemelos del demonio, que son parecidos en el carácter a su padre._

_Me encaminé hacia el piso de arriba, en dirección a cuarto de los demonios. Cuando llegué me quedé atónita, al mirar todo impecable, e igualmente los gemelos estaban bañados y cambiados, y cada uno dormía plácidamente en la cuna, con un biberón en sus manitas._

_Volteé hacia mi izquierda topándome con Mina-chan el cual estaba terminando de juntar la basura._

_-¿Ya acabaste? – le pregunté como si de su jefa se tratara._

_-¡Si Mami!, ya limpié TODA la casa. – exclamó abriendo sus ojos a más no poder junto con las marcas adorables que tiene en sus mejillas._

_-Muy bien, felicidades, te ganaste ver una película conmigo y tus hermanitos en el cine. ¿Qué te parece? – le dije cuando estaba aún lado de él, revolviéndole el cabellos, y después pellizcando sus mejillas._

_-Claro, vamos – dijo alegre._

_Los cuatro nos encaminamos hacia el cine, que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad. Pasamos por la calle del Ichiraku, para aprovechar de paso comer antes de ir al cine. Los cuatro entramos, y nos quedamos en estado shock al ver al Hokage, mi esposo, el baka que tienen como padre mis hijos, que estaba comiendo ramen, y hablaba con la boca llena para pedir el vigésimo tazón. _

_Al ver eso, las venas de mi frente se hincharon a más no poder, mis manos se cerraron en forma de puño; mientras que mi pequeño Mina-chan alejaba a sus hermanitos de ahí, llevándolos a un lugar más seguro. Me acerqué a paso lento hacia mi queridísimo esposo, para después agarrarlo del cabello y jalarlo para atrás para que me viera a los ojos, los cuales tenían activado el byakugan, haciéndome parecer que estaba enojada, más de lo normal._

_-Hi…nata… mi amor… yo esta…ba…etto…supervisando, si ESO – dijo nerviosamente haciéndome dudar de sus palabras, aunque sabía que lo que decía era mentira._

_-¿Seguro? – le pregunté._

_-¿Quieres ir al cine mi amor? – se excuso, para ver si se me olvidaba que lo quería matar o más bien castrar._

_-¡Claro! Vamos – le contesté alegre, porque en verdad si quería ir al cine, para distraerme._

…_Ya que comimos los cinco juntos fuimos al cine…_

_Llegamos al cine, en donde casi no había fila para comprar los boletos, así que yo me senté en las sillas de la cafetería junto con mis pequeños hijas, mandando a su padre a formarse para obtener las entradas. _

_Naruto llega hacia conmigo, y me dice que compró los boletos para la película de "Mas barato por docena", que le recomendaron. Los cinco fuimos hacia la sala en que se llevaría a cabo la función. Mandé a Mina-chan a comprar unas palomitas extra megas archiduque requeté contra grandes, junto con dos refrescos grandes, uno mediano y dos chicos; también le encargué unos nachos con mucho queso._

_Pasados 15 minutos, llegó mi pequeño bebé cargando un carrito, que le habían dado los de la dulcería, para que trajera todas las cosas. Nos pasó las cosas que compro y también la feria; para empezar a ver la película._

…_1 ½ horas después…_

_Salimos de la sala, con una mueca de que nos habíamos reído mucho. Porque la película se trató de que una pareja de esposos, que tienen 12 hijos, lo cual todas las cosas le salen a mayoreo, pero también compran y gastan más. También se ve como los niños hacen travesuras; molestan a los novios de las hermanas y así sigue._

_Nos dirigimos a mi casa, a paso lento como una tortuga. Mina-chan llevaba el carrito donde venían sus hermanos, mientras que yo iba recargada entre el hombro y el pecho de mi esposo. _

_Llegamos a nuestra casa, alrededor de las seis de la tarde, porque mi amado esposo se detuvo a comprar los regalos de navidad, mientras que yo llevaba a los niños a los juegos infantiles para que jugaran con otros niños._

_Me encaminé directamente a la cocina, para empezar a hacer la cena de navidad y ver mi novela mientras cocino._

_Mi pequeño Mina-chan se encontraba poniendo el arbolito junto con su padre, mientras eran observados por los gemelos los cuales estaban jugando con las esferas de plástico, que compré años anteriores por precaución. Ya que mis dos amores terminaron de decorar el pino, se pusieron a colgar cinco botas rojas con el nombre de cada uno, en la pared aún lado de el comedor; después pusieron luces navideñas por todo el frente de la casa, en cambio adentro pusieron adornos en forma de estrellas, pinos, regalos, un viejo barbón que se hace llamar Santa Claus y muchas más…_

_Me dispuse a cortar las verduras, que llevaría el pavo de relleno. Ya que había terminado de cortarlas y haberlas puesto en el pavo, lo metí al horno para que se horneara. Después de haberlo hecho, me dispuse a hacer el tradicional ramen que se hizo una costumbre desde el día que me puse de novio con Naruto._

…_tres horas después… todo ya estaba hecho, decorado y por milagro alguno cambiados…_

…

_Fui directo a mi habitación para ponerme un lindo vestido negro con un moño en forma de cinto en la cintura de color naranja, unos zapatos de tacón no muy alto y un abrigo que me regaló mi esposo la navidad anterior. Me puse un poco de perfume con olor a uvas._

_Bajé a la sala ya cambiada y arreglada para encontrarme con mi esposo el cual traía un traje blanco con una linda corbata naranja la cual traía dibujos de ranitas. Traía su típica sonrisa que deslumbraba todo al estilo Lee. Aun lado de él, se encontraba mi pequeño Mina-chan con un traje negro con chalequito gris, conjunto a una playera tinta y una corbata naranja con ranitas. En el piso estaban los gemelos; Kumiko estaba vestida con un lindo vestidito rosa fucsia el cual traía pequeños bordados en un rosa más bajito y un listón alrededor de su pequeña cintura con dibujos de ranitas. Ichiro llevaba un trajecito igual al de su padre pero con una corbata tinta con ranitas igualmente._

_Me acerqué a todos para abrazarlos y decirles que los quería mucho. Así, todos juntos nos fuimos al comedor para empezar a servir lo que sería la cena de navidad. Terminamos de cenar una deliciosa cena hecha por mí. _

_Aproximadamente a las diez y media, fuimos a la sala para empezar a cantar los típicos villancicos de navidad. Poco a poco empezó una canción lenta que se me hizo demasiado conocida, porque era la canción que Naruto me cantó el día que se me declaró. Reí por lo bajo al recordarla. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor del cuello de mi esposo, para después recargar mi cabeza en su peche el cual estaba y está fornido y suave a la vez; sentí su corazón palpitar al ritmo de la música. Mis pequeños amores bailaban por toda la sala saltando y cantando lo poco que se sabían de dicha canción. _

_Tan sumida estaba en el baile que realizaba con mi esposo, que no escuché las campanadas que indicaban que ya era navidad. Ya que me encontraba acorde a la situación, me dirigí junto con todos al árbol navideño que estaba rodeado completamente de muchos regalos envueltos en diferentes tipos de colores y texturas. _

_Tomé un regalo que estaba envuelto con papel rosita bajito cuyo tenía una pequeña etiqueta que decía el nombre de Kumiko. Se lo entregué a la princesita de la casa, la cual lo abrió en un dos por tres, con una excelente agilidad shinobi, dejando anonadado a su padre el cual se puso a comparar que su pequeña princesa abrió más rápido un regalo que Minato cuando tenía su edad. Sus pequeños ojitos se abrieron de la sorpresa al encontrar a una muñeca Kunoichi que traía kunais y shurikens de juguetes; aún lado de la muñeca había una bolsita lila con dibujo de ranitas, muy parecida a la de su padre. Después siguió el turno de Iruko, el cual tomó una caja de la mitad de su estatura. Abrió la caja igualmente con una impresionante destreza para después gritar – Teme tío – el cual hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada de su padre que se escuchó por toda la villa. Dentro de la caja había una colección de muñecos vudú solamente de Uchiha Sasuke y aún lado un boleto para ramen gratis una semana. Negué con la cabeza al ver el absurdo regalo que el baka que tengo de esposo se esmeró en comprar. Luego siguió el turno de mi pequeño Mina-chan, el cual tomó una caja de tamaño normal a mi parecer para después encontrar una docena de shurikens, junto con otra pequeña caja de vudús, un cupón para comer ramen por todo un año y un monedero pequeño con dibujo de ranitas._

_Veía jugar a mis bebés, cuando mi lindo y adorado esposo me rodeaba con sus brazos, poniéndome una caja pequeña de color rojo con un moñito dorado con ranas; lo observé por largo tiempo, agitándolo para saber que era. Lo abrí después de un tiempo para encontrarme un collar de oro blanco, con un lunar en el medio y estrellas en la cadena, pasando por arriba y abajo pareciendo telarañas muy bien hechas. Lo besé en la comisura de sus labios para susurrarle que me acompañara a la cocina._

_Se paró rapidísimo, extendiéndome una mano la cual tomé con fuerza para levantarme. Nos dirigimos a nuestro destino cuando él, me tomó de la cintura para susurrarme._

_-Hina-chan, ¿Me darías lo que yo quiera para navidad? – puso cara de cachorro juntando las manos en forma de oración._

_-Etto… depende que no sea caro – dije no muy convencida de lo que me iba a pedir._

_-No te preocupes te va a salir al mayoreo – dijo con una firme seguridad._

_- Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunté como si en realidad me importara que quería._

_-No te vas a negar – negué con la cabeza para que prosiguiera – Quiero… quiero… ¡Tener diez hijos para que me salga más barato el ramen! – gritó y terminó suspirando como si soltara un gran secreto. En cambio yo me quedé atónita a lo que me pedía, dejándome sin respirar para apenas decir un audible ¿Qué?_

_Ya que nos habíamos recuperados los dos, él por decirlo y yo por sufrirlo; llegamos por fin a la cocina, en donde fui directo al refrigerador para tomar un galón de nieve de vainilla y una pequeña cuchara para cocinar. Rápidamente empecé a comer sin escuchar como mi esposo decía que íbamos a tener muchos hijos con ramen por doquier al mayoreo._

_El baka que tengo de marido se me acercó ya que terminó de dar su mega discurso de que sale más barato el ramen, para abrazarme y mirarme a los ojos seriamente, logrando quitarme mi deliciosa nieve._

_-¿Los quieres tener? No te voy a obligar – me dijo preocupándose por mí; dándome a entender que él me apoyaba en lo que escogiese._

_-Yo… tú… regalo… bebé… tres meses… nieve de vainilla MMM… baka… niños…hospital… - tartamudeé en cada palabra al no poder decir lo que quería._

_-Tranquila, dímelo con más calma – recargó su frente con la mía para verme más de cerca._

_-Tú regalo de… - movía sus manos como para incitarme a continuar – navidad es que… - a cada palabra decía asentía – estoy… estoy…yo… _

_-Respira, suelta. ¿Bien? – Asentí – Tú qué…_

_-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE TRES MESES! – llevé mis manos a mi boca para tratar de callarme, y que no saliera nada de ella porque fue en vano._

_-¿En serio? – preguntó como si no me creyera._

_-Si baka – le dije para después recargarme en su pecho y delinearlo con mis manos._

_-¡GENIAL DATTEBAYO! Seré papá pronto – dijo efusivamente dando ligeros brincos de emoción._

_-Shh… te pueden escuchar los niños – volteé de reojo a la sala, viendo como mis pequeños jugaban con los vudús y mi hija esculcaba en el monedero de ranita de su padre para sacarle dinero y meterlo a su nuevo monedero de ranitas._

_-Ay que decirles – tomó fuertemente mi mano, encaminándome a la sala, en donde mis bebés voltearon a verme sorprendidos por la cara de mega alegría de su padre. Nos sentamos en el suelo con los niños a un lado._

_-Niños tenernos una noticia que darles – dije seriamente pero con preocupación a como puedan reaccionar con la noticia._

_-Van a tener un ¡NUEVO HERMANITO! – Gritó mi esposo._

_Todos los vudús que tenían mis bebés en las manos se cayeron estruendosamente al suelo, oyéndose a lo lejos una mueca de dolor, mi princesita dejó caer todo el dinero que había logrado sacarle a su padre. Voltearon sus cabezas hacia Naruto y yo, en sus ojos se veía terror y miedo a dejar de ser los consentidos (pensaban los gemelos); en cambio Minato tenía una mueca de asco y a la vez de alegría por tener un nuevo hermanito que cuidar._

_-Gugugugugaga – decían los gemelos volteando a verse y después a mí. (Traducción: ¡NOOO! Menos juguetes)_

_-Awawakareli – dijo la nena con una cara de alegría olvidándose de lo malo. (Traducción: Otro para molestar a papi)_

_-Wiwiwiwii –le prosiguió el gemelo de diferente sexo al de la niña – (Traducción: ¡Sí! Mami castra a papi)_

_-¿Un hermanito? – preguntó Mina-chan con cara de asombro al recordar cuando le dijeron que iba a tener a el par insoportable de hermanitos que tiene._

_-Si mi vida – contesté con mucha ternura al imaginarme a mí con mis tres pequeños y mi esposo junto conmigo embarazada de seis meses._

_-¡Vamos a tener ramen al mayoreo niños! – gritó el escandaloso de mi esposo, siendo seguido por mis bebés que reían con mucha alegría al saber que obtendrían más ramen por menos dinero, haciendo que sus monederos se llenen de dinero._

…

_Cada uno se fue a su cuarto a descansar después del mini requeté contra mini celebración que hicimos por el niño que vendría pronto._

Fin Flash Back

Se preguntará ¿Por qué demonios se llamó así el fic?

Bueno, en primera porque pasó en navidad, en segunda porque Naruto me propuso más hijos y tercera porque estaba embarazada.

Así acabó una parte de mi dolorosa vida con los Uzumakis. Ahora el sueño de Naruto con diez hijos se hizo realidad, mis pequeños crecieron y mi pequeño Ponch Ponch se quedó helándose en el patio del frío.

Hecho y narrado por MI Hinata Uzumaki _alias Hyuga._

_

* * *

_

BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE.

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA Y feliz Navidad a todos ESPERO QUE SE LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN

Y DE PASO feliz año nuevo NO MANEJEN BORRACHAS Y NO DEJEN PLANTADO AL NOVIO.

NAHHH NO ES CIERTO

FELICES FIESTAS

ESPERO QUE SE HAYAN REIDO UN POCO CON EL RETARDADO DE NARUTO Y LA EMBARAZADA DE HINATA.

DE SEGURA LA CASA QUEDÓ LIMPIA POR MINATO. lo amo.

DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTÓ.


	5. ¿EMBARAZADA? Y LA CHARLA Parte 1

HOLA

DE REGRESO DESPUES DE UNAS MINI-VACACIONES.

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DEL GRANDISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PERO LA TRAMA SIP.

ADVERTENCIAS: DIFERENTES TIEMPOS AL HABLAR...OoO...

* * *

_**¿EMBARAZADA? Y LA CHARLA.**_

Parte 1

_Hola mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo dulcemente 40 años y sigo igual de linda. Estoy casada con el según más fuerte de todos los Hokages que han existido en la villa de Konoha. Soy la madre perfecta cuando se trata de educar a los hijos; no soy para nada estricta a mi parecer. Nada más los hago limpiar toda la casa cuando llegan de entrenar o de las misiones, y los hago que laven toda la ropa para que no se arruguen las santas manos que les hacen de comer a toda esa bola de bakas que tengo de hijos. _

_También como ya deben de saber es que a mis tesoritos los cuida un perrito cuando salen a pasear con sus "Amiguitas" que son en verdad unas roba hijos; ni que decir de los "Amiguitos" que son bien monos consintiendo a mis pequeñas, aunque no les va muy bien con Naruto porque él los castra cada vez que se le acercan a sus princesitas, incluso ese baka que tengo de esposo hizo una orden para que ningún hombre (adolescente) se le acercara a sus nenas porque las pueden pervertir con eso de los novios; pero eso sí, él apoya que sus hijos tengan novias a cuan más no poder, lástima que cada uno nada más hayan tenido solamente una._

_Aun recuerdo cómo fue que dejé de ser la muchacha tímida para todos, exceptuando mi amado y querido baka que fue el único que sigue pensando que sigo siendo indefensa y tímida. También cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada y me quería suicidar. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando sucedió eso._

Flash Back.

Era una noche de tormenta a mediados de agosto, en donde el viento rugía todo lo que podía. Yo me encontraba sentada en el retrete de mi casa llorando de alegría porque me acababa de enterar que estaba embarazada de Naruto-kun; pero lo malo era que todavía faltaba una semana para la boda y tenía miedo de decírselo.

A cada momento me ponía peor al pensar en todo lo malo que podría pasar si mi padre se enterara que perdí mi virginidad antes de estar casada y lo peor que fue en una misión a Suna para entregar al kazekage unos pergaminos que Konoha había recuperado de unos bandidos comerciantes.

También me puse a pensar que a mi queridísimo prometido no quisiera niños tan rápido porque podrían molestarlo o distraerlo mientras trabaja. Caminé por todo el baño que tengo que admitirlo era grande demasiado para mí solita. Me subí al retrete acomodando mis piecitos sobre él para así poder llegar al tubo que sostiene la cortina de la regadera, con el objetivo de amarrar el hilo dental en él y así poder ahorcarme antes de sufrir un abandono por parte de mi familia y de mi amor. Así lo hice, me dejé llevar por el momento con la música de fondo que sonaba por todo el baño la cual puse minutos antes de subirme al retrete; me até el hilo al cuello rezando por mis últimas plegarias de perdón, a la vez que escribía una carta hecha de papel de baño, que estaba llena de jabón liquido y cenizas de un incienso, a causa de que no tenía una hoja ni mucho menos una pluma con que escribir.

La carta decía así:

Para: Naruto-kun

De: Hinata H.

Hola, yo sé que esto es muy precipitado pero… (Los puntos suspensivos están hechos del jabón que se salió del papel)

No puedo soportarlo porque yo estoy… (A causa de que el papel se humedeció con el jabón se rompió un pedazo del mismo)

… Te AMO y no lo olvides

Uno, dos, tres eran los segundos que contaba esperando la hora de mi santa muerte junto con el más profundo dolor en mi corazón al hacerle esto a mi casi pero casi marido.

De una salté, cerré los ojos para no ver cómo me moría literalmente, aunque sabía perfectamente como me iba a quedar colgando con mis piecitos rozando el suelo.

Apenas toqué el suelo, cuando sentí como unos fuertes, suavecitos, esponjaditos, acolchonados y hermosos brazos me sujetaban a mi parecer, porque apenas podía ver a causa de que había cerrado anteriormente mis bellos ojos.

Alcancé a divisar que su cuerpo era el de todo un hombre hecho y derecho, porque tengo que decirle que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, lástima que no supe quien era. Siento como él me lleva de regreso a mi cama, depositándome lentamente para luego susurrar cerca de mi oído – "Descansa pequeña luna" – después de escuchar esa voz sexi a mí parecer caí desmayada en un profundo sueño del que no quería despertar.

A la mañana siguiente

Mi cabeza divagaba por todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, regañándome internamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer o más bien hice pero me salvaron el pellejo. Sentí unos pequeños rayos de luz sobre mi cara, me levanté y me senté en esta. Me restregué las manos en los ojos tratando de quitar un pequeño rastro de sueño y algunas lagañas que me salieron; después moví mis brazos rumbo a mi boca tratando vagamente de desaparecer las marcas de saliva que se encontraban en la comisura de mis labios. Seguí recriminándome cuando indirectamente dejo que mis brazos junto con mis manos se posen en mi vientre, dándome un calor que siempre aparecía cuando yo etto… hacía _cosas_ con… Naruto-kun cuando íbamos de misión.

Caminé hacia mi tocador que se encontraba a la derecha de mi maravillosa cama ortopédica. Me senté en el pequeño sillón cuadrado, para después sacar de una caja morada el relicario que me dio Naruto el día que me pidió que fuera su novia. Lo admiré por unos breves minutos en los que recordaba todo lo que había vivido con el hombre de mis sueños; con el que perdí lo más valioso para una mujer, el que se robó mi primer beso y el que me sacó mi primer suspiro.

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que recorrieron lentamente mis mejillas, dejando un caminito húmedo en ellas. Tenía más que claro que sería la deshonra de la familia y del pueblo; que mi vida no sería igual y que me dejarían plantada en el altar. Me recriminé por pensar cosas absurdas que lo único que hacían era hacerme más débil de lo que era.

Me puse el relicario en el cuello para luego caminar rumbo al armario para sacar ropa y afrontar mi cruda realidad. Saqué unos vans color morado conjunto a una blusa lila con pequeños detalles en azul; tomé unos zapatos ninjas y me encaminé al baño para alistarme.

…

Salí del baño fresca, sin rastro de que hubiera llorado anteriormente. Fui al comedor en donde se encontraban mi padre, mi primo Neji junto con su novia Tenten y mi amado. Los cuatro estaban desayunando saludablemente, a excepción de Naruto-kun el cual comía lo que le daban combinándolo con el ramen que trajo desde su casa. Me dirigí hacia él, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para que mi padre no se enojara; después me senté a desayunar unos rollos de huevo con arroz y un poco de té dulce que era mi favorito.

…

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos dirigimos hacia la sala por un asunto importante que nos tenía que decir mi padre. Me senté en un sillón y al lado mío Naruto-kun, el cual traía un semblante serio que muy pocas veces le había visto. Tenten y Neji se sentaron enfrente de nosotros en un sofá de tres; a mi izquierda en un sillón individual estaba mi padre el cual tenía el ceño fruncido haciéndonos entender que estaba enojado por algo. Tomó una pipa, para luego prenderla y darle un aire antaño; se acomodó bien en el sillón para después hablar.

- Los traje aquí por varios motivos muy importantes para el clan – terminó de mencionar cuando le daba una calada a su pipa.

Sentí que mi sangre se helaba al escuchar eso de _motivos_ y _clan._ Tomé _fuertemente_ la mano de Naruto-kun provocándole una pequeña pero visible mueca de dolor, cortesía mía. También empecé a mover mi pie haciendo un ruido un poco molesto.

-¿Cuáles son esos motivos, tío? – dije serio y respetuosamente Neji, sacándole una pequeña cana verde a Tenten a la cual no le gustaba que Neji fuera tan serio.

- Como sabrán en el clan se tiende a escoger a un líder, de la rama principal, el cual se encarga de ver por el bienestar de todos los miembros de este. – hizo una pausa, para observar los rostros de los cuatro presentes que no entendían nada de nada – Seré breve, si quieren asumir el liderazgo del clan necesitan darme herederos. – finalizó sacándole canas de todos los colores a Tenten; que Neji abriera los ojos a más no poder junto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas; a Naruto que se le cayera el plato de ramen que estaba comiendo el cual pidió cuando mi padre estaba hablando, además de tomar un color rojo en su cara junto con una sonrisa nerviosa. Y a mí me sacó canas, me provocó ojos secos por la impresión, que me pusiera roja como un tomatito y que mis manos se acurrucaran en mi vientre, tratando vagamente ocultar que estaba embarazada, aunque no se me notara.

-Así que cuanto antes mejor. – dijo seriamente con su pipa en la mano derecha. – Y por desgracia mía, pero por el bien del Clan tienen permiso para tener _relaciones_ y que ambas señoritas que supongo son virgen ¿Lo son? – preguntó de una mi padre, provocándome un pequeño pero ligerito desmayo de treinta minutos en los cuales me pusieron alcohol y así poder levantarme. Cuando lo conseguí, mi _santo padre_ siguió con su charla. – Bueno retomando lo que estábamos hablando, que las dos señoritas aquí presentes las cuales son virgen de la uña de los pies hasta el último cabello parado de su cabeza, tienen o más bien ¡Deben! – resaltó la última palabra con un pequeño disgusto que se alcanzaba a percibir por su forma de hablar – darme nietos a más tardar en un año, sus bodas ya están previstas en menos de dos meses se casan ustedes – dijo señalando a Neji y a Tenten – y ¡TÚ! – apuntó acusadoramente a Naruto con el dedo – maldito degenerado, pervertido, y roba hijas, la cual es la más santa y devota que vas a encontrar en toda tu miserable vida. Tienes prohibido que mi pequeña valla contigo otra vez a la aldea de Suna – remarcó la ciudad en la cual hice cositas con Naruto-kun. – lo que más anhelo es que ella esté embarazada lo más rápido posible para así matarte y que ella se quede viuda, solterona, con un niño, y que cuando tenga cuarenta años parezca una anciana con miles de arrugas por todo el cuerpo y que esté bien gorda; lo cual no va a suceder, con su cabello blanco de las canas y que todavía esté en esta casa siendo mi linda y casta hija. Ah, se me olvidaba: creo que deberías ir a la farmacia a comprar cajas con condones, pastillas anticonceptivas, y de paso tres pruebas de embarazo para que se las haga mi hija. – concluyó a modo de sermón Hiashi Hyuga. Todos los que estábamos ahí escuchando la santa plática de mi padre nos salió una pero gran gota de sudor por nuestra nuca.

-Mmmm… etto tío no crees que es muy precipitado todo eso. – habló el gran genio Hyuga, el cual tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, y se notaba que estaba más pálido de lo común, porque recordó que hacía un tiempo empezó a tener pues ustedes saben _relaciones._

-Con todo respeto señor… no creo que… tengamos que apresurarnos para hacer… esas… cosas – dijo con un poco de nerviosismo Tenten, la cual jugaba con sus dedos igual que cuando yo lo hacía.

-¿Porqué piensan que es precipitado? – inquirió enarcando una ceja y tomando nuevamente una calada a su pipa.

-Demo… padre… creo que no… hay… que apre…surar las cosas – dije vagamente tratando de que mi padre se retractase.

-¿Ah no? – se paró dirigiéndose hacia mí. Tomó mi mano delicadamente y me levantó para después guiarme hacia donde estaba mi primo Neji, mientras que este último empujaba a Tenten para que hiciera un huequito para que me sentara – Yo creo que hay que adelantar todo porque espero que AHORITA no estés en tu domingo siete (Traducción: Embarazada) o si no mato de una vez a ese "maldito degenerado, pervertido, y roba hijas, la cual es la más santa y devota que va a encontrar en toda tu miserable vida" – terminó de decir mientras sacaba con su mano derecha un kunai, y con la izquierda unos shirukens con los que pensaba matar al padre de su próximo nieto.

En cambio, Naruto estaba que se moría de miedo al ver la mirada ensombrecida y psicópata que tenía mi padre, mientras este le gritaba infinidad de insultos sobre, como su santa y devota hija perdió la virginidad en una misión, a la cual mandó a su mayordomo para que los espiara y así saber que estaban haciendo

Neji miraba demasiado divertido la escena de cómo mi padre trataba vagamente de matar a mi novio, mientras que su novia un poco más acomodada en el sillón grababa todo con su celular para después subirlo a y tener su próximo hit en videos.

Yo en ese preciso instante estaba nerviosa, a más no poder, tenía un tono rojo intenso más que el anterior, estaba sudando frío, movía mis piernas de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de distraerme, y de pilón estaba jugando con mis dedos.

-¡MALDITO DEGENERADO, PERVERTIDO Y ROBA HIJAS! TE VOY A ¡MATAR! – gritaba mi padre el cual correteaba a mi bello novio por toda la sala, mientras saltaban para evadir las piernas de mi primo Neji, su novia Tenten y las mías. - ¡TEN POR SEGURO QUE NO VIVIRÁS PARA CONOCER A MI HIJA DE VIEJA CON CANAS Y UNA PANZA DE LUCHADORES DE SUMO!

-¡AHHH! Hinata-chan ¡Ayuuudaaaamee! – gritaba desgarradoramente mi amado, mientras yo seguía sentadita en medio de dos espectadores que disfrutaban un buen show de calidad alta gratis y en vivo.

-Bas…ta… Pa…ren…por…fa…vor –dije tartamudeando con la esperanza de que me escucharan y se detuvieran.

Me sentí incomoda al estar en medio de esos dos que dicen ser mi familia y mi amiga. Vi como mi primo Neji había ordenado que le llevaran unas palomitas de maíz y una soda de sabor naranja para él y una de fresa para su novia. En cambio ella estaba con todo un estudio profesional de fotografía de quien sabe dónde sacó.

Rezaba a Kami para que alguien llegara y salvara a mi novio, porque presentía que no iba a salir vivo de eso, porque no se defendía a causa de que tenía miedo de lastimar al padre de su novia, que de por sí apenas lo aceptó después de muchos intentos para que en la primera peleada ya lo mate, se tenía que vengar una por una la que le hizo mi santo padre.

Todo siguió igual durante los siguientes minutos sin cambiar nada, a excepción de que Naruto tenía unas pequeñas heridas leves en sus brazos, mientras que su ropa estaba desgarrada, y su cabello cortado disparejo en la parte de atrás.

En cambio mi santo padre estaba como si nada a excepción que ya se le habían acabado los 250 kunais y los 100 shirukens que había ordenado comprar para matar a su yerno. (Novio/esposo de la hija)

…así pasó mi vida en esos interminables cuarenta y seis minutos de sufrimiento, viendo como se matan los dos hombres que más amo en la vida hasta que…

De la nada apareció una nube de humo gris, y se oyó un puff; por el cual salió Kakashi-sensei, junto con Kurenai, la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que en su espalda estaba Konohamaru amarrado diciendo una serie de maldiciones en contra de Kakashi-sensei y amenazas de muerte a Kurenai.

-Yo – dijo Kakashi sacándome una cana verde al ver su tonta y absurda llegada, que nunca voy a admitir en voz alta de que es super genial y que de ella florece el espíritu de la juventud.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás Hinata? – dijo mi maestra, mi amiga y la mujer que parece mi madre al ser tan considerada.

-Yo etto… mas…o menos… bien… gracias por… preguntar – dije tartamudeando al ver que atrás de mí, sin importar que yo estuviera en el medio, estaban Neji y Tenten besándose mientras reían como si estuvieran drogados y como ella le daba de comer a mi primo con una cara que nunca le había conocido a mi amiga, desde que tengo uso de razón.

Kakashi alzó una ceja mirando divertido la escena que estaba presenciando: Naruto casi muerto a causa de mi padre; mi padre sonriendo de oreja a oreja por lograr su cometido; a Neji disfrutando con su novia y; a Tenten haciendo deleitar a Neji con la comida que le estaba dando.

En cambio Kurenai, miraba todo con una ceja de interrogación, mientras le pegaba a Konohamaru para que se callara de una vez.

Fin Flash Back.

Así es como me enteré que estaba embarazada y de la santa charla que daba mi padre sobre la sexualidad y la obligación de darle nietos.

No se preocupen, porque yo, Hinata Hyuga, les traeré otro día la continuación de mi vida. Tal vez luego les diga porque no dejo que se acerquen a mis pequeños bebés, esas roba hijos. Y como fue que el baka que tengo de marido se enteró que estoy embarazada.

* * *

HOLA...

EHHH QUERÍA ACLARAR QUE ESTOS SON UN CONJUNTO DE HISTORIAS QUE NARRA HINATA SOBRE SU VIDA... ES COMO SI FUERA UN DIARIO PERO HABLADO...

GRACIAS POR LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS... MUY LINDOS...

SIENTO NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR PERO ES QUE MI COMPU ME ODIA... Y SE MURIÓ DE NUEVO.

Y TAMBIEN TENÍA MUCHOS EXAMENES PARA ESTAS SEMANAS...

si no entienden algo me lo pueden preguntar... y si tengo faltas de ortografia diganme porfa

TQM YUUKI HARUNO

A.M.D.G


End file.
